


netflix and chill

by chersanov



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ???? idk, Gen, Slice of Life, exposing my 0 talent for writing, fluff ig, literally no plot at all just slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chersanov/pseuds/chersanov
Summary: someone is using his netflix account, iceland is too tired for this
Relationships: Denmark & Iceland (Hetalia), Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	netflix and chill

Iceland entered the room with his arms crossed over his chest and his face in a frown. His eyes were red from staying up all night doing “homework” from the government and his hair was greasy from not being washed in a while. He hadn’t been feeling the greatest for the past couple of days but guessed it wasn’t anything serious as he showed no signs of coming down with a cold. He coughed to clear his voice. 

“Okay who is using my netflix to watch period dramas. It’s fucking up my recommendations.” 

Denmark looked up from his spot on the sofa directly to Iceland, smiling “Not even a good morning first?” He said in a very fake hurt voice. “No Ice you know I wouldn’t do anything without your permission!” “Maybe it’s Swe? You can never trust him.” Denmark raised his eyebrows. Iceland snorted, “Yeah sure. But no he already has a netflix account which I’m pretty sure he shares with Finland so it’s either you or Norway. So spill.” 

Denmark shrugged “Like I said, you can never know. But it’s not me. And are you okay? You look tired.” 

“Yeah. yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be.” said Iceland. “Well then,” said Denmark, turning his attention back to the wild life documentary that was currently playing on tv. He didn’t seem too convinced but didn’t push it. “if you wanna ask Norway he’s in his bedroom.” 

Iceland gave an annoyed sigh and threw his head back. “Thanks. Also what are you doing here anyway don’t you have your own home?” Denmark shrugged again, “ ‘Like the tv here better.” 

“Does Norway know you’re here?” 

“I don’t know. I guess? He must’ve heard me coming in.” He said giving Iceland a worried look for the last time and turning back to the tv. 

Iceland stared at Denmark for what must’ve been a few seconds before making his way to his older brothers room. He knocked on the door but didn’t wait for an answer and opened the door. Norway was lying face down on his bed, a pillow tucked between his arms and he was holding a PS controller in his hands. 

Not bothering to stop the game he was playing Norway said, “Good morning Iceland.” Iceland leaned on the door. “Good morning. Did you use my netflix to watch some shows? Maybe some period dramas? The Crown? Ringing any bell?” 

“No.” 

“Denmark says he didn’t either but only you Sweden and Finland know my password and since the latter two already have an netflix account it’s you or Den. And he says he didn’t.So did you?” 

Norway put down the controller and made a move to sit up. With a half smile on his face he looked at Iceland. “You believe Denmark instead of your dear sweat older brother?” Iceland snorted, rolling his eyes. “Not really, no. But if there’s someone in this house who would watch period dramas it’s you more than Denmark.” 

“I didn’t do it.” 

“You’re lying!” said Iceland laughing. 

“No I’m not! How do you know?” 

“You’re laughing. You always laugh when you’re lying because it amuses you.” Said Iceland. Norway smiled. “That’s not true and you know it. I can lie with a straight face if I want to and no one will ever know.” 

“You can’t lie to me.” 

“I can if i wish to do so.” 

“You’re failing now though.” 

Norway patted on the bed signaling Iceland to come and sit with him. “You caught me. I lied but it wasn’t only me, Den and I watch them and compare them to the actual events and the time period. I’m not the only liar.” Iceland lied on the bed. “You could’ve just told me you know.” 

“Den wanted you to figure it out on your own.” 

“Of course he did, and when I did you guys lied because?” 

Norway shrugged innocently before taking a good look at his brother. “Are you okay your eyes are bloodshot.” Iceland closed his eyes before answering, “Yeah I’m fine just been feeling bit tired for the past week and avoided some work. I stayed up all night to finish them but I’m fine.” 

Norway tched holding a hand to Iceland’s forehead. “You don’t feel hot. But you should’ve told me I’d call your boss and tell them to give you more time.” Iceland groaned pushing Norway’s hand away from his forehead and sat up on the bed. “I can do that myself too. And I’m fine just took a little break now I’m fine I finished the work it’s fine you worry too much.” 

Iceland tried getting up but before he could Norway pushed him back on his back. “You should rest. Do you want me to warm you some milk?” 

“I’m not a baby!” 

“You’re my baby brother.” 

“Oh for God’s sake- Fine do what you want but don’t use my Netflix again it’s mine i pay for it.” 

Norway ignoring the last comment and hummed “Do you want me to add honey? Just a little bit?” 

Iceland almost threw him the controller. “Just make the milk! I don’t care what you add!” He yelled and Norway smirked and left the room. 

Sitting back up on the bed Iceland opened Netflix to see his account still logged in. He sighed. He’d log out later.

**Author's Note:**

> god.... If you spot any mistakes no you didn’t


End file.
